Our dear cousins
by Mitty-of-66
Summary: Plum Pudding, her brother and her friends are delighed to learn her cousins will pass some day at Strawberry Land, but they are all less delighted when they learn Blum Budding, one unbearable other cousin, is coming, too. After one countless dirty trick, Blum is kicked out. When she is kidnapped by the Pie Man, how will the other react?


_**Our **__**dears**__** cousins**_

When Mrs. Pudding entered on the bedroom of her daughters, she saw a little detail on one of the bedside table. It was a pair of cuffs in lacework, white like the snow.

-Christmas Pudding and Poudingue? Do you know where your sister is?

-No, mum, sorry, Christmas Pudding answered. "But I think she's gone to the forest."

She was eight years old and she always wore red and green clothes, with red glasses. She was the eldest of her sisters, and she was inhabited by the Christmas spirit. She had a little fawn called "Balthazar".

-Oh no, her mother sighed.

When Black Pudding gone to the forest, it was for pick some dead animals, it's why she let her cuffs at home, for didn't soiled them. After, she brought the corpse at home, and she carved up them. When she had finish, she sold the organs to the science teachers of the school, for their lessons of anatomy, or she cooked them. Her sisters and her mother found this disgusting, but they didn't dared tell that to her.

They heard someone gone on the house.

-Black Pudding, it's you?

-Yes, mum.

She just gone out of the forest and was holding something in her apron.

-What are you holding? You will soil your apron.

Black Pudding released her work coat. A dead dove fell on the floor.

-What is this… horror? Go wash your hands immediately!

Black Pudding obeyed but she picked up her corpse.

-She will finish by make me crazy, the mother breathed.

-Mum, it's Black Pudding's nature, Christmas Pudding noticed.

Black Pudding was six years old. She always wore a black dress and cap, with white cuffs, apron and neckband. She wore black glasses, and red boots. She wasn't nasty with the animals; she only wanted to be a butcher, later. It was why she had called her best friend, a little pig, Pork Product.

-I know, but why can't she be a quiet little girl like you, or Poudingue?

Poudingue was a baby of one year old. She wore a grey little dress, with black leotards and yellow shoes. She wore glasses, like her sisters, but they were attached behind her head by a rubber band. We didn't know exactly what she wanted to be later, but everybody was sure about two things: First, she adored the pebbles, and second, she loved watch TV. She didn't have yet any pet, but she wanted it.

-So, I have something to say to you, her mothers remembered. "You will pass some days along your cousins.

-Our cousins! Black Pudding shouted.

-It means there is at least one boy, Christmas Pudding completed.

Poudingue sniggered. The three girls had never seen yet any boy in their lives.

-In fact, they are a boy and a girl, her mother explained. "They are twins but, how say that, they don't look like to them at all. Don't make them noticed that, they hate that."

-Of course, mum, Christmas Pudding promised. "We will be as nice as possible for celebrate this reunions."

-You will leave the house tomorrow. You should prepare your luggage.

-Okay, answered Black Pudding, "But can I carve up my dove, now?"

-So, like that your cousins will pass few days along their cousins and you are not invited? Mrs. Budding murmured.

-I'm sure it's because they don't like me, Blum Budding retorted with her nasal voice.

Blum Budding had the same age as her other cousins, but only very little people liked her. She was passionate by the policy, but her real hobby was to bother the other. She had a real talent for do some blackmail, or make the other children cry. She had learnt all that she knew with her parents, who encouraged her to be nasty with everybody like them. Her only friend was a hedgehog named "Popular Front".

-If you will inset you for make them regret to have not invited you?

-Great idea! I began to boring, I didn't have anybody to annoy.

Her mother searched in a drawer and outputted some sheets.

-This is a special file about your cousins. Read it, and if they annoy you, read it in a public square. More, they deserve this: Their mother had copied your name.

-I'll do it, mum!

Her mother hugged her.

-If you go on like that, one day you will be the chief of Strawberry Land.

-Despite my cutting hadn't evaluated like we want, we can noticed…

-TN HONEY! You had used my calculator.

-This is not a crime, Plum Puddin' said to his sister. "I find your reaction incommensurate by rapport to this loaning.

-This is not the fact she had use my calculator who disturb me, it is what she had done with it.

-Okay, TN honey sighed, "The next time I will asked you the permission."

-Your calculator is still in working, isn't it?

-Yes, but… she had glued some stickers over!

-You don't find this pretty?

-No!

-Okay, we can solve it amicably: TN Honey remove the stickers and you, you buy a calculator to her like that she will not need to use your own one anymore.

-It is that, your arrangement amicably?!

-If you are not satisfied, you can try to find one other arrangement that will satisfy everybody.

The phone rang.

-I request you to forgive me.

TN Honey and Plum Pudding still tried to find other arrangements.

-I have an idea: YOU remove the stickers and YOU buy a new calculator for you.

-No: You give me your old calculator and you buy a new one for you.

-But just look at my calculator! She's ridiculous!

-I had just decorate it for give it a British look!

-But me, I am American! These stickers about Big Ben, the London tower, Elisabeth 2 and the Union Jack are not proper.

-Like that, you have a good reason for give me your calculator!

-You mean… you had damaged voluntarily my calculator for get it?!

-Uh…

-I'LL KILL YOU!

-PLUM PUDDIN'! HELP ME!

-What's happen? The goal of this debate was to find a win-win situation, not to create a fight.

-About that, TN Honey asked, "Who was it?"

-Our cousins are just contact me, for inform us they'll arrive here for few days tomorrow.

-Your cousins?

TN Honey was surprised. She hadn't met yet the twins' cousins.

-Our cousins, Plum Pudding explained, "Are Christmas Pudding, Black Pudding and Poudingue, and I expect Blum Budding isn't with they."

-Why?

-Luckily for you, you hadn't have yet the opportunity to meet her, but I can say to you she is not berry nice, Plum Puddin' completed.

The train arrived the next day. TN Honey, Plum Puddin' and Plum Pudding was waiting for the three girls at the train station. TN Honey imagined the three sisters like some bespectacled triplets very stricts, who adored science and math. So, she was very surprised when she seen three girls of different age, with a fawn and a pig, gone out of the trolley.

-Hello, girls. Since how much time hasn't we didn't see us? Plum Pudding greeted them.

-Wow… breathed the little Poudingue.

It was the first time the girls saw a boy. One time, she had seen Plum Pudding, but she was alone.

-So, like that, you are… a boy? Christmas Pudding asked to Plum Puddin'.

Plum Pudding was a bit jealous to see her cousins didn't take a lot of attention about her.

-Yes, her brother answered, "And this is TN Honey. She just moved here, so we accommodated her until she fined a house."

-Hi, everybody. How are you?

-You have a strange accent, Black Pudding noticed.

-It's the British one. I'm Londoner.

-We have to accept everybody like he is, and not use prejudices. Everyone have a good side, we only have to see it, Christmas Pudding corrected her sister.

But she didn't listen at her anymore.

-Hey, you have one owl! How old is he? She said to Plum Pudding.

-His name is Elderberry, and I don't know his age. I had called him like that because when I have found him…

-When he'll die, will you give me the corpse?

-Black Pudding!

-Sorry.

-Black isn't nasty, it's just her nature. She can seem cruel, but in reality she's berry nice. She's a good example for show we have to know the people well before judge them, because sometime they look bad but they are some good guys, Christmas Pudding explained.

-Okay, but you know as well as me Blum Budding is really the nastier girl in the world! Black Pudding insisted.

-We have to notice she is not wrong, Plum Puddin' noticed.

-She is not really bad, it's just we haven't find yet her good side.

-I had never met her, but when I listen at you, I know her before have met her, TN Honey said.

-You are lucky to only know her by reputation! Plum Pudding cried. "By example, she turned all the "m", "p" and "v" into "b", all the "k", "n" and "t" into "d" and all the "k", "q", "x" and "y" into "g" because of her nasal voice."

-The journey have certainly exhausted you, it's why we invited you to come with us at home, invited Plum Puddin'.

Poudingue's stomach gurgled.

-You have one more good reason, TN Honey murmured.

Plum Puddin' tried to pull the girls' luggage.

-It is not worth, Black Pudding answered.

She attached the bags on Pork Product's back.

-I do it all the time, and now Pork Product is trained to pull my bag.

They arrived at home without accidents and this amazed Plum Puddin'.

-Have you a forest, here? Black Pudding asked.

-No.

-Too bad… I use to go to the forest every day, for search dead animals.

-I make you notice it is dangerous. Some corpses can deliver you a lot of germs, Plum Puddin' explained.

-If you want, we can make you meet all our neighbours, here, purposed TN Honey, for change the topic.

-It would be a pleasure, agreed Christmas Pudding.

-First, we can meet Strawberry Shortcake. She is the friend of everybody here, and it's thanked to her if we have met TN Honey, offered Plum Pudding.

They fed Poudingue and them gone to Strawberry Shortcake's house.

-Hello. Meet our cousins Christmas pudding, Black Pudding and Poudingue!

-Oh, it's a great pleasure to meet you!

Pork Product and Balthazar sniffed Custard.

-Wow, you have a cat? I had never seen any cat before. Dead, I mean, Black Pudding noticed.

-Black Pudding, NO!

-It's my nature! I can't do anything, she protested.

-Sorry, but we have to see Blueberry Muffin, Plum Pudding cut the conversation.

She pushed her cousins far to the house, and her brother and TN Honey followed them.

Thank to Plum Pudding, they arrived quickly at Blueberry Muffin's home.

-Have everybody a pet, here? Poudingue asked when she seen Cheesecake.

-Yes, Blueberry Muffin answered. It's berry important for us to love and take care of someone.

-I have ever seen a mouse, Black Pudding noticed. "In fact, it was not really a mouse, it was a huge rat."

-Black Pudding, please… Christmas Pudding began.

-First, I had opened his stomach from the throat until the rear, after I had…

Blueberry Muffin blenched and hugged Cheesecake on her chest.

-Don't take any attention about her! TN Honey shouted. "She is a bit crazy!"

They ran away toward the others houses.

-You shouldn't have this kind of talk, Plum Puddin' explained. "I know you expect people accept you like you are, but only a minority know how you really are."

-I perfectly understand it hurt you to have to never speak about your passions for don't make the other people think you are nasty, it's why _we_ have to see the real face of everyone! Christmas Pudding sang.

-Please, Black Pudding moaned.

They visited the others neighbours without other accident and they came back home. But a bad surprise was waiting for their.

-Who had thrown mud on the windows? TN Honey moaned. "We will have to clean their, and it will take a berry long time."

-We can come to the conclusion that it's someone who's berry nasty, Plum Puddin' noticed.

-Blum Budding is here! Poudingue shouted.

-I don't greet you, my not-dear-at-all cousins, a nasal voice said.

-I can recognize this voice between a thousand, Christmas Pudding murmured.

-BLUM BUDDING! Black Pudding and Poudingue screamed.

But TN Honey wasn't impressed.

-First, we say: "I don't greet you, my not-dear-at-all cousins", and not "I don'd greed you, by dot dear ad all cousins". Second, you can add: "Sorry for the windows".

Blum Budding threw her a glower.

-I don't speak to you. I don't like your accent.

-And _be, _I_ don'd_ _ligue_ your _boice_, TN Honey retorted by imitated her nasal voice.

Everybody sniggered. Blum Budding was furious, and sad, but she didn't wanted cry in front of her cousins. Like that, they made fun of her? She'll make them pay very expensive.

-La fée Fagot! Poudingue suddenly shouted.

-What? TN Honey and the twins asked.

-She's right, Black Pudding noticed. "It's the time of her favourite cartoon."

-But Plum Puddin', Plum Pudding and this… Londoner aren't subscribers to the cable, Blum sniggered.

-YOU DARE INSULT TN HONEY?!

-Plum Puddin', be quiet! Plum Pudding ordered. "He has a crush on TN Honey", she explained to Christmas Pudding.

-I'm berry sorry.

-This is Blum's fault, too, Christmas noticed. "Plum had apologized, now it's her lathe."

-I'm not sorry at all, she said with disdain, and she left her cousins.

-Good riddance! TN Honey laughed.

-TN Honey!

-If Blum would be a little bit more likeable, we would be a little bit positives about her presence, Plum Puddin' noticed.

-And my cartoon? Poudingue asked.

-So, like that you didn't have any chain at TV? Black Pudding asked.

-We only have the scientific permanent, Plum Pudding informed.

The cousins thought a moment.

-I have an idea: Poudingue can go at a neighbour for watch TV, proposed TN Honey.

And it has been what they done.

Blueberry Muffin, with the help of Cheesecake, was picking some blueberries when she felt some needles sink in her skin.

-Ouch!

She sawn a little hedgehog on her blueberries and she heard someone sniggered on the bushes. A little girl she had never met before gone out on the bushes, she took back the hedgehog and fled. She made her remember someone, but _whom_?

-So, recapitulate: Plum Pudding sleeps with Christmas Pudding, Black Pudding sleeps with Poudingue, and I sleep with TN Honey, Plum Puddin' summarized.

-NEVER! Plum Pudding shouted.

-Maybe you prefer sleep with Blum Budding? Black Pudding joked.

-I mean, I'll never let TN Honey and my brother sleep together.

-Why?

TN Honey was a bit upset.

-Because, a boy and a girl don't sleep together before the wedding.

-But you, you slept with Plum Puddin' when you was still in Magnolia!

-It's different! We're twins!

-And what about Blum? Poudingue asked.

-She'll sleep on the living.

-It serves her right! She deserves this.

-I can let to her my room, Christmas Pudding proposed.

-It's a great proposition, but it means Pudding will have to sleep with her, and you'll admit this is not berry nice for her, Puddin' noticed.

-Okay. We have to begin all we had ever done again, TN Honey sighed.

Blum Budding had a lovely day. She had threw some mud on Strawberry Shortcake's washing who was drying outside; she had stole Lemon Meringue's mirror; she had ruined one of Orange Blossom's paint; she had grinded all Huckleberry Pie's berries, she had made Apricot cry by make her believe her rabbit will be a stew soon and she had pushed Raspberry Tart on the river, after had annoyed Blueberry Muffin with Popular Front.

After have done that, she came back home.

-You still have this old shabby owl? She asked to Plum Pudding when she sawn Elderberry owl.

-Hey! Elderberry is my owl, and I love him. And he is not shabby!

-He is. He's at least three hundred years old.

-I advice you to not answer, Plum Puddin' advised to his sister. "She just wants to make you angry".

Plum Pudding moaned something and left the room, with Elderberry on her shoulder.

-If Elderberry is shabby, your hedgehog is shabbier than him, TN Honey sniggered.

-I have ever said to you I don't want to speak with you.

-Hey, girls! Don't fight, please! Christmas Pudding shouted.

Blum Budding wanted to answer something of very nasty, but her cousin was older than she and she was a bit coward, so she decided to stay quiet.

The next day, it was the scream of Plum Pudding who woke up everybody. Apparently, Black Pudding has found a dead rat on the forest and had waked Plum Pudding by putting the corpse on her face.

-You have to see this is not berry nice, TN Honey explained to her.

-The rat, especially if they are dead, pulls a lot of germs and disease. You had done something that is not hygienic at all! Plum Puddin' completed.

-I can understand you love rats. They are as ugly as you! Blum Budding sniggered.

-BLUM BUDDING!

-It's the true!

-When you'll stop to speak with this nasal voice, you'll can say this kind of things, TN Honey retorted.

Blum Budding didn't answer anything, she was preparing her revenge.

-Okay. Where are my cuffs? Black Pudding asked.

-I let you guess, Blum Budding sniggered.

-I hope you hadn't…

-Throw them in the mud? Of course I had done this.

-Blum Budding…

Black Pudding prepared her to throttle Blum Budding.

-Hey girls, be quiet please. It's useless to solve conflicts by violence, try to solve it amicably, please, Plum Puddin' advised.

-I don't care about solve it amicably! Black Pudding shouted. "Now my cuffs are dungy and it'll take me some hours for wash them!

-It _will not_ take you some hours to wash them because we all help you, _with_ Blum Budding, Christmas Pudding said quietly.

-No way…

Blum Budding left the house.

-Why is she so nasty? Poudingue asked.

In fact, her mother wasn't nasty when she was young, but everyone had forgotten why she suddenly stopped to be nice. After that, she was horrible with everybody, ever with her mother and her two big sisters, Major Pudding and Yorkshire Puddin'. When her sisters and she became adult, and when the twins were four years old, she stole a very important document about they to their mother Yorkshire Puddin', and it was this document Blum Budding actually owned.

-Nobody know why, Black Pudding breathed.

Two hours later, the cuffs were clean but somebody knocked to the door. It was Strawberry Shortcake.

-Blum Budding had driven a herd of berry birds until my garden and they had eaten my entire berry, she whimpered.

-Are you sure it was her? Christmas Pudding asked.

-Of course, I had recognized her thank to her nasal voice. When I had asked her if she was sniffles and if she wanted a tissue, she had answered: "I'll accept your tissue when you'll stop to wear this ridiculous hat, it mean never", she moaned.

-Okay, we'll help you to crop some other berries and we'll speak to her, Plum Pudding promised.

But Blum still annoyed the other. Her favourite game was to put her hedgehog Popular Front in a sling and throw him on the other. The two guys loved prick the other. Every day, someone go to the twins' house for moaning, but she was preparing her ultimate revenge to Plum Pudding.

She had noticed each of the twins owned an owl. Plum Puddin's one was a grand duke, who was taller and stronger than her. He could knock her with an only wing beat, and because she was a bit coward, she decided to annoyed Plum Pudding's owl, who was an old little Owl.

-No… you can't do that…

Elderberry Owl coughed and smothered. Plum Pudding thrummed the back of her owl for help him to breath. She was crying.

-Elderberry Owl was berry old. He had a nice life, TN Honey murmured.

-Why… Why must he die? Plum Pudding sobbed. "Why can't we do something for him?"

-It's the life, her twin brother explained. "His cells had stopped regenerate".

-He had the chance to have met someone like you who had give him all the love he need, Christmas Pudding tried to comfort her. "He'll have the most beautiful burial any owl had never had".

Plum Pudding didn't answer anything, but she sobbed again and hugged her owl. His breath was wheezy and he had to keep his beak open for breath property. Plum Puddin's owl was waiting quietly, alone in a corner, Elderberry's die. Blum Budding wasn't here.

Black Pudding was a bit disappointed. She was sure Plum Pudding will want bury her owl, so she will can not get the corpse. It was difficult for her to admit that, she had never had any die owl before and she would like the skeleton for complete her collection. Suddenly, she sawed something on Elderberry's throat.

-Hey, what is it?

Plum Pudding removed carefully the thing who impeded her owl's breathe. It was some straw. Elderberry suddenly vomited straw, too. After that, he breathed easily.

-Are you okay? Plum Pudding asked.

Elderberry answered with a move of the head and huddled on Plum Pudding's chest.

Plum Puddin's owl ululated very quietly, and only Plum Puddin' heard him. He left the others gone out of the room for stay alone with his owl.

-I had seen Blum Budding with some straw ten minutes ago, he murmured. "Maybe it's her who had tried to kill the owl of your sister.

Plum Puddin' couldn't believe it.

-But, why? I can't see any reason for which she had done that.

-Did you forget she's nasty? She had certainly noticed your sister loves Elderberry, and she had done that only for hurt her.

-But, how someone can do that? It's too horrible!

-Your cousin is berry special…

-Plum Puddin'? What are you doing?

-Oh, sorry, I have to go.

He left the room.

-With whom were you speaking? Black Pudding asked.

-With someone, and this someone had said to me she had seen Blum with some straw, and he think it's her who had tried to kill Elderberry.

Plum Pudding turned white.

-Curb me, I'll kill her, she murmured.

They tried to calm Plum Pudding as well as possible in waiting the coming back of Blum Budding. This arrived.

-Try to solve it calmly, Christmas Pudding advised to the others.

Plum Pudding breathed heavily for stay quiet. TN Honey cleared her throat.

-Blum Budding, has you, yes or no, tried to kill Plum Pudding's owl?

-I don't deny it.

Everybody blenched.

-So, you…avow?

-Yes, I do.

Plum Pudding prepared her to jump at Blum Budding but, instinctively, her twin brother curbed her.

-I don't want to see you anymore, she finally whistled.

Blum sniggered and gone at her chamber for prepare her bag.

-How did you guess your sister will jump at Blum Budding? Black Pudding answered to Plum Puddin'.

-I don't know, but I'm practically sure it's because we are twins. We are in constant telepathy.

In her chamber, Blum Budding outputted the special document her mother had given to her. She read it quickly and she smiled ironically. Her hedgehog sniggered. She' takes her revenge.

Today was the market day, so everybody was going to the Sunflower market for sell the harvests.

-I think it strange that Blum isn't here, Strawberry Shortcake noticed.

-She's certainly doing one other dirty trick, Blueberry Muffin answered.

-There is a good side to everyone.

-Except to her, Raspberry Tart retorted.

Blum Budding was hidden in a bush and she was looking closely the scene. In two minutes, the bomb she had made wills explode… with all the children, too.

-Entangled, Apricot murmured.

-What are you saying?

The baby showed her rabbit, he was stranded because he had jumped in lots of rope. All the children were helping him to come through when the rostrum of the Sunflower market blew up. Luckily, they all were too far to the rostrum for be injured.

-Your rabbit have saved our life, TN Honey murmured.

Blum Budding cursed the rabbit and ran away-but Raspberry Tart saw her.

-Blum Budding! Raspberry Tart shouted. "You are so nasty…ever the Pie man will be scared by you!"

Ever the Pie man will be scared by her? It was interesting. Nothing could endanger her.

-Plum Pudding?

-Peach Blush?

The twins were crying, curled against each other.

-I don't know how Blum Budding had could do that.

Plum Pudding looked at her with hope.

-Really? You're not angry with me?

-No!You know, thank to Hopsalot we're all safe.

She sighed out of alleviation.

-I was scared about everyone will cast aside me because of my cousin.

-They are shocked, Christmas Pudding explained.

-I perfectly understand, Peach Blush agreed.

She turned herself toward Pudding.

-I'll never cast aside you, she murmured. "You are my best friend, and you stay my best friend forever."

-Thank you, Plum Pudding sighed.

Blum Budding could see the Porcupine Peak, just in front of her. She have the intention to go on the Pie man's palace for annoy him.

-Hey, look at that, a voice said in her back.

Blum turned herself slowly and came face to face with the Purple Pie man.

-I'm not scared by you. It's you who will be scared by me, I'm so nasty I can make everyone flee.

The Pie man sniggered.

-You don't scare me at all, but you only have a ridiculous nasal voice!

Blum tried to beat back him by scratch him with her hedgehog, but he knocked her out and brought her in his house.

-Christmas Pudding!

Black Pudding seemed strangely relieved.

-Marza had a flashback. He said Blum Budding had been kidnapped by the Pie man.

-Good riddance, Poudingue said.

-No! Christmas Pudding shouted. "We can't leave her like that! We have to save her!"

-Why? Plum Pudding sighted. "She deserves this; she only has to not be so nasty."

-This is not a good reason for me. If you want, you can stay her, me I'll save her.

Plum Puddin' sighted.

-Okay, I'm the only boy here; I have to protect the girls. I come with you.

-If you go save Blum, I go with you, TN Honey decided.

Plum Pudding threw to her a glower.

-We can't leave these two guys without surveillance. I come with you, for look after them.

-I hope you don't think I'll stay here for do some babysitting! Black Pudding shouted. "We come with you, too."

-So, we all go save Blum, the most insupportable cousin in the world, Poudingue noticed.

They were walking since few minutes when they noticed Poudingue wasn't with them anymore.

-Oh no, Plum Pudding sighed, where can she be?

-Here!

They saw her, near to the way. The baby was playing with a stone; but it wasn't an ordinary stone. It was a perfectly spherical stone.

-Uh! Don't play with that, please! It's dirty.

Poudingue didn't obey. Suddenly, the stone began light, and it was turning into…

-A Berrykin! They all shouted.

-I'm not an ordinary Berrykin, the stone retorted, "I'm the Stone Berrykin. It's your cousin who has found me, so now I'm own by her."

Poudingue was delighted. She hugged her new friend.

-You are lucky, TN Honey noticed. "The Berrykins are most faithful and intelligent than the other animals. I know what I say, me too I own a Berrykin."

-And I have some powers, too! The Berrykin shouted. "I can turn your enemies into stone for few minutes."

-I'm sure you will be a precious ally, Plum Puddin' said. "You'll be a berry precious ally."

-For the last time: How does Strawberry Shortcake for make her strawberries grew up? The Pie Man shouted.

-I'll never answer to you!

-You waste your time, Sour Grape noticed. "You question her since an hour and she still refused to answer."

In her cage, a little idea born on Blum Budding's mind. She had found a way to lost Strawberry Shortcake…

-In fact, nobody knows (except her) how she does, she lied. "She kept her secret in an old book, and only her know where it is, but if you torture all her friends, especially three guys names "Plum Puddin'", "Plum Pudding" and "TN Honey", she'll say to you where is the book."

-And if we torture her?

-It'll never work. She doesn't feel the pain, but she can't copes with see her friends be hurt.

The Pie Man looked at his sister.

-So?

-She had said enough things to us. We'll begin the torture later.

-And _now_, will you release me? Blum sighed.

-No way. You'll be our slavery.

Blum Budding curled herself on the cage. She didn't regret to have been nasty; she just thought she needed help _right now_ for escape.

Suddenly, Sour Grape stumbled.

-What is…

The Pie Man stumbled too. A pig has charged them.

-Charge! Seven voices shouted.

The Pie Man and Sour Grape tried to stand up, but the fawn jumped at them for immobilize them. Plum Puddin', Plum Pudding and TN Honey ran toward the cage and tried to open it.

-It's close!

-I need more time for force a safe open!

Blum Budding sniggered with disdain.

-You need the key, she explained.

-And where is it?

-I don't know; Blum lied.

She didn't want to help her cousins, ever if it was for save her.

-Be careful! Black Pudding shouted, too late.

The Pie Man has managed to free himself from the fawn. He had taken a sword and prepared himself to stab Plum Pudding, who was trying to force the lock with her brother's pen.

Poudingue screamed and it been like if her Berrykin have guess her idea. He gathered his magic powder and threw it onto the Pie Man and his sister, and they been turn into stone.

-You have five minutes, he informed.

The three sisters joined her cousins, who were still in front of the cage.

-Let…me…two…or…three…hours…and… this…damned…lock…will…be…open, Pudding grumbled.

-We haven't the times, Puddin' noticed.

-If we work together, we'll find a solution, Christmas Pudding said.

TN Honey pushed Pudding kindly for took her place, but Pudding threw to her a glower and refused to move.

-You have three minutes…

-Pudding… Plum Puddin' asked. "Now, we running out of time for a fight, so let to her your place, please, and let her tried to open the cage!"

Plum Pudding agreed reluctantly. Honey sheded some drops of acid on the lock, who been dissolved. The children opened the cage.

-One minute!

-Flee!

When the kids left the houses, they thought see their two enemies became human again, but they didn't wait for see if they are right.

The four girls prepare themselves to came back home.

-Thank you for have accommodate us, Christmas Pudding said. "I know it wasn't easy…"

-It's our pleasure, Plum Puddin' answered.

Poudingue walked toward TN Honey.

-Will you marry Plum Puddin', later?

-I hope no! Plum Pudding shouted. "I do all that I can for it will never happens."

Near to the scene, Black Pudding nudged Blum Budding.

-No hard feeling? She asked.

For answered, Blum pushed her cousin so hard she fell on the floor.

-I see…

But she didn't saw Strawberry Shortcake and Raspberry Tart running far to the house.

-I'm sure TN Honey is the proper person to do that!

-But, she's not American!

-Exactly!

Plum Pudding and Peach Blush was sitting, alone and quiet, in the park.

-I thank you to have not decided to do not be my friend anymore, Plum suddenly said.

-Nobody had decided this, Peach answered. "And you are not responsible of the youthful pranks of your cousin."

Plum smiled.

-And if all the cousins of the terrorists would be like you…

They stayed quiet for few minutes.

-Don't change, Peach finally said, "I like you like you are."

And the two little girls kissed themselves.

**THE END**

NOTES:

I know the Black Pudding isn't a cake, and it's why I have created this character.

If I have decided to make twins, it's because I have notice if I want to write about one, it means make the other die, and I didn't want to choose.

If the stone Berrykin doesn't exists, now it's done.

If I always done a lot of mistakes in my fanfiction, it's because I'm French.

For the book cover, I have first drawn all the cousins side by side, but the website has only registered the two guys who were on the middles. I hadn't the right software, so I had to change my picture manually for bring closer the characters… I hope you like all that I do for you and for have some reviews…

Why Blum Budding has a nasal voice? One day, when I was at school, I have heard about "Léon Blum" and I have thought "Blum, it's Plum with a nasal voice!" and it's like that Blum Budding is born.


End file.
